This invention relates generally to a folding tool, and more particularly to a folding knife which locks in multiple positions.
Folding tools, particularly including knifes and other cutting implements, are well known. A folding knife typically includes a blade which is pivotally mounted to a handle so that it can swing between an open position and a closed position in which the cutting edge is covered by the handle to protect both the user from injury and the blade from damage. It is also known to provide such knives with a lock to prevent inadvertent closing of the blade during use. However, such locks fail to provide both multiple positions and easy release of the blade.
Accordingly, there is a need for a folding tool which can be securely locked into a plurality of positions.